Life's a Beach
by V-channy-chan
Summary: BlinkMush slash! (Late Blink Week Entry) Blink likes to go to the beach in the rain. Mush isn't too thrilled with it, but does like beach make out sessions...


Note: Don't own Newsies. THIS IS SLASH. And I'm trying it for a late Blink Week entry if it will be taken. It is a very strange coincidence that the adorable story Braids wrote also takes place in the rain. Well, maybe because it keeps RAINING in our area and it just WON'T STOP…::calms down:: But, anyway, it seems that rain and Blush go well together. Well, Blush goes well with almost anything…

Life's a Beach

"You know Blink, the beach isn't the best place to be in the _rain._" Mush wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered. "And it's cold, wet, miserable, windy…" Mush noticed that Blink was just staring into space and humming softly to himself. "Blink! Are you even listening to me?!"

Blink snapped back to reality and looked over at Mush. "Um, yeah." Mush sighed.

"Look, you dragged me to the beach on a rainy Monday afternoon. The least you can do is listen to me complain!" Grumbling, Mush sat down on the plaid blanket that they had brought with them. He pulled the edge of his sweatshirt over his knees and kicked off his flip flops, burying his feet in the sand.

"This is the best time to go to the beach! It's empty! And it's not raining, raining, just misting." Blink stood up for himself, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. "Besides, if we came on a sunny day when everybody else was here, I wouldn't be able to do this…" Blink leaned over and ran his tongue around Mush's earlobe, biting down softly on the bottom. Mush, taken entirely by surprise let out a cross between a gasp and a moan.

"Not without…" He wanted to continue but Blink trailed his tongue down Mush's neck and started sucking on his collarbone, leaving a bight red mark. Blink ran his hands up and down Mush's back, moving the blue sweatshirt up and down as he went. He reached to pull off the sweatshirt but Mush pushed him away. Blink fell down onto the sand. Mush laughed and rolled on top of him. "It's too cold without the sweatshirt." He stated before connecting his mouth with the other boy's.

Blink's mouth tasted like the vanilla ice cream he had eaten early that day and his lips were salty from the sea water. Mush loved the mixture of the two different tastes. He tried to push his tongue into Blink's mouth and his boyfriend seemed to agree, opening his mouth just that little bit wider.

The cold wind and the sand underneath them seemed to be forgotten as both boys forgot about everything but each other. Blink, wanting to be in control, shifted his body so that he was now on top of Mush. He ran a hand through Mush's damp, dark curls, feeling sand but ignoring it. Mush wrapped his hands around Blink's waist and pulled him back in for a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, both were panting and sandy. "Not. In. Public." Mush forced out, still winded. Blink pouted and Mush winced. "That pout is not working on me this time!" He stated, knowing that if Blink didn't stop giving him that face he would eventually give in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Blink rolled his eyes. He felt a huge raindrop on his nose. _Plop._ Looking up at the gray sky, he felt another. And another. In a matter of seconds it was down pouring.

"It's raining!" Mush said, standing up off the sand.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Blink stood on the beach with his arms open wide, feeling the raindrops make his clothes stick to his body.

"Great?! Lets go home!" Mush demanded, picking up the blanket. Thunder crashed, making them both jump.

"Okay, fine." Blink grabbed Mush's hand and the two ran for cover. The closest building was a set of bathrooms with a little overhang. They stood next to the men's room, wet from the run but out of the rain. Blink wrapped his arms around Mush and hugged him close. They watched the lighting for a few second before either of them spoke.

"Life's a beach." Blink sighed. Mush looked at him.

"What?"

"Life's a beach."

"And then you drown?" Mush added jokingly. Blink playfully kneed Mush in the butt.

"No. Well, if you can't swim than you'll drown. But life should be a beach. You know, carefree and fun."

"Yeah, when it's _sunny_ and _warm _out." Mush shivered.

"Come on! Don't you find it fun to make out in the sand?"

"Of course. It was fun! And it was a good make out session too." Mush suddenly got an idea. He leaned up and kissed Blink. Blink smiled and kissed back.

After a few minutes, the parted and had identical smirks on their faces. "Car. Now." Blink said, grabbing Mush's hand and running through the rain to the parking lot. They climbed into the back seat and finished the job they had started.

When it was done and they were dressed again, Mush sighed. "Life really is a beach." Blink grinned.

"What did I tell you?"

Ending Note: See, rain. Oh well, review if you want to!


End file.
